


Dreams Last So Long

by CampyGlampy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyGlampy/pseuds/CampyGlampy
Summary: Basically Crystal cries in a parked car and Gigi stands out in the rain.--Inspired by a scene from "Desert Hearts", a fabulous 80's lesbian movie that I just saw recently and loved!
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Dreams Last So Long

_Why the fuck did she do that?_

Crystal nearly twisted her ankle trying to climb up the grassy slope, and the goddamn rain wasn't doing her any favors.

She felt panic and tears clogging up her throat, and her eyes burned. _Fuck fuck fuck._

It's not like she could run away or anything. She had the car keys, sure, but she wasn't about to leave Gigi stranded just because she was the one being a dumbass.

Crystal let out a jittery exhale as she fumbled for her car keys, nearly dropping them. A huge rain droplet hit her eye and she hissed sharply.

"Crystal!"

That was Gigi calling to her. Crystal twisted her eyes shut, unlocked the car door, and sat in the backseat.

The world seemed so much smaller in the back of her car, as the rain poured outside. Thick drops pelted the glass windows, and Crystal was absolutely drenched.

Tears poured from her eyes, and she allowed herself a soft sob. She tried to forget that Gigi was literally outside, probably getting soaked to the bone.

Crystal pressed her lips shut with her finger for a moment, but then felt her sobs grow stronger. Her chest hurt, and her ribs rattled against each other. She leaned forth and pressed her sopping wet forehead to the back of the passenger seat and wept loudly.

She probably just lost her best friend. 

She'd been too greedy, too selfish to just leave things be. 

Moments ago, in one head-spinning moment, she had kissed Gigi Goode.

It was spectacular, yes--but Gigi's wide eyes and look of shock were not as much.

Gigi's sea-glass eyes had pierced into Crystal, and so much empty silence had stretched on that Crystal was sure she'd been utterly disgusted.

Gigi would probably try to mend things and brush it off, but things would probably always be weird now. Gigi would probably put up walls from her delusional lesbian friend now, and Crystal didn't blame her.

Why was Crystal such a mess?

The two girls had had such a lovely day--they'd eaten burgers together in town and then brought their milkshakes to the car to drive near the river. They had laid on the back hatch of Crystal's old car and watched the sun bow down and paint marvelous colors in the sky.

When storm clouds began to roll in, Gigi suggested one last lap around the desert landscape before the rain started.

When Gigi held Crystal's hand and walked by the water with her-- her feathered long hair in the breeze and a smile on her lips, Crystal couldn't help but kiss her.

The rain seemed to start immediately after that.

More sobs tore through Crystal's chest as she hugged herself tightly, water droplets curving off her pleather seats. She mourned the sleepovers they would never enjoy again, the casual touches, and the sleepy cuddling.

Gigi would never allow those again.

Gigi and Crystal had been friends for so long--childhood friends. They'd both stayed in town after high school, not sure where to plant their roots next.

What if Gigi left town because of this? Because of Crystal?

"God...Crystal you stupid bitch." She said out loud in the car. She then proceeded to jump out of her skin when someone knocked on the window.

Someone? There could only be one person. They were kind of in the middle of nowhere, after all.

She could see Gigi's outline in the rain, and she made a signal pointing down, indicating Crystal to open the window.

Crystal inhaled sharply and did so, feeling like she was approaching death row.

Gigi didn't look mad, thankfully. Her eyes looked kind of soft, actually. Even in the downpour.

Her dark hair hung down her shoulders in wet ropes, and Crystal winced at her lovely silk jumpsuit. It was probably ruined now. She looked so proud when Crystal had complimented it earlier, praising her sewing prowess on the western-style mint get-up.

Crystal didn't say anything, just looked at Gigi and sniffled miserably. Gigi's eyebrows pinched together a bit and she smiled a little crookedly, as if to say _"Well, look at us"._ Crystal didn't understand why she wasn't more angry or disgusted.

Crystal looked at her knees as Gigi leaned in a little, putting her hands on the door. Crystal wiped at her face uselessly, knowing how close Gigi was to right now. She couldn't even look at her.

"Crys." Gigi's voice was soft, kind. It hurt Crystal's heart.

"I don't want to talk about it." Crystal managed stubbornly, and much to her chagrin, Gigi giggled.

"Crystal. Look at me."

Crystal refused to turn her head, instead giving Gigi a side eye. Gigi was still smiling for unknown reasons. Wait, was she...?

Gigi slowly leaned into the car more, closer and closer. Crystal held her breath but was as still as stone. Gigi's nose grazed against her own, and she hung suspended in time for what seemed like years.

Then, her lips pressed to Crystal's shyly, just on the side as she was so reluctant to turn. She could smell Gigi's perfume.

Gigi's lips were heistant, gentle. Just a tender offering to Crystal, begging to be taken.

Crystal felt Gigi's soft mouth just barely graze the seam of her lips. When a tiny puff of breath fanned on her cheek, Crystal finally tilted her head and slotted their mouths together properly. Gigi gasped thinly; deliciously.

Crystal felt Gigi's hand slide down her back as much as she could reach, and it sent shivers through her body. Gigi was actually kissing her.

Willingly. Eagerly.

Crystal snaked a hand up her neck, deepening the kiss. Gigi made another small needy sound, and it made Crystal's toes curl.

"Gigi..." Crystal managed, pulling away to kiss the delicate skin of her jaw. "I-I never knew..."

That she was gay? That she liked Crystal? Any of it? She never seemed interested in guys and always shot down dates, but Crystal assumed she was just picky, which was fine. Gigi could certainly be picky if she wanted.

But maybe what she wanted had been Crystal. Was that...possible?

"Yeah." Gigi breathed, a smile pulling at her lips. It was bright and toothy and adorable. "Uhm, I'm coming around." Gigi slipped out of the window and disappeared, returning at Crystal's side in the car moments later, soaking wet but grinning.

"Hi."

Crystal chuckled, her hands shaking. "Hey."

"So. I'm glad you kissed me." Gigi seemed to be unable to stop smiling, which made Crystal want to cry.

"Yeah? I-I thought I fucked everything up. That's why I ran off...sorry." Crystal babbled. Gigi scooted in closer, and Crystal couldn't help but be stunned by her all over again. She definitely had that effect.

"It's okay. I was just surprised. Elated, even." Gigi whispered, getting closer and closer with each word. Her hand rested on Crystal's thigh, and she nearly combusted.

"I...almost didn't wanna read into things because I didn't know--it is sort of weird having a crush on your best friend." Gigi said, and Crystal laughed dryly.

"Tell me about it. So, do you like...like girls? Or both?" 

Gigi's tiny smile grew, and she tucked a wet curl behind Crystal's ear. "I like you. That's all I know. That's all I need to know."

Crystal's only response to that was pulling Gigi in for another kiss. 

She tasted sweet like apples maybe, and her lips were soft and moved against Crystal's perfectly. Gigi's hands ran up the other girl's shoulders, pulling her closer and closer.

Gigi made a breathy whimper when Crystal knotted her hand into her thick hair. It was like sweet music, as cheesy as that may be.

"Crys. I...I have to tell you something." Gigi's voice was a little shaky, and thick with something. Crystal pressed a kiss to her plush, peach lips.

"Tell me, sweetie." Gigi whined in her throat as Crystal mouthed at her neck lazily, drunkenly almost.

"I think I love you."

Crystal did cry then. With salt on her lips, she kissed Gigi over and over and cradled her like the most prized object. She kissed her until she made more tiny, overwhelmed noises just loud enough over the rain falling.

"I love you too. I love you, Gigi. I've _always_ loved you."

They stayed together until the rain stopped and the sky was dark. Until the windows fogged up and their hair began to dry. Until their clothes were in a wet pile on the front seat and their naked skin had warmed up against each other.

Crystal pulled out a flannel blanket from the pouch behind the driver's seat, wrapping it around them both. It was a bit of a squeeze reclining in the back seat, and Gigi's elbows were a little pointy, but they eventually settled comfortably.

Gigi hummed as Crystal pushed the weight of her long hair over her shoulder, kissing a tiny beauty mark on her pale neck. "That feels nice." Gigi whispered. Crystal smiled against her skin.

She ran her hands down Gigi's naked sides under the flannel, feeling her shudder faintly. Crystal had always known Gigi was ticklish, but being allowed to test that out was a big treat.

"I still feel like this is a dream." Crystal admitted. Gigi's eyes were bright in the lost light. She leaned back and raised a hand from the blanket, tracing Crystal's jawline with her index finger.

It traveled down, lazily, a smile tugging at her mouth again as she circled Crystal's nipple, playing with the silver barbell piercing gently. Crystal tried not to squirm, and failed. Gigi giggled into the girl's golden tan skin in mischevious delight.

Gigi's eyes were impossibly warm and impossibly in love.

"Damned good dream." She grinned.

Crystal couldn't agree more.


End file.
